The Elevator
by Sophies-Welt
Summary: What happens when the elevator is overstrained? Read and find out!


Here is just a short oneshot. Hope you like it. I also like to apologize if I made some grammar mistakes or so.

Please review and let me know if you like this story!

* * *

It all started out as an ordinary day at NCIS. The team was busy researching information about their recent case and Abby was trying to match the DNA they found. Around noon Gibbs was frustrated enough with this case, they couldn't find anything that would help them to solve this case, so he was on his way down to Abby's lab because she was the only one who could sheer him up at all and he just loved to be in her company.

To him it seemed the elevator was going slower than usually or maybe he just couldn't wait to see her, so that it just seemed to him to be slower. When he finally left the elevator he already heard Abby's music blaring, that was a good sign. In the past few days she was quieter than usual, so something must be bothering her, but she said she was fine and Gibbs know better than to pressure her. She knew she could tell him everything and he was just hoping that she didn't have another stalking problem.

When he entered her lab Abby was already facing him:

"Gibbs! You're too early, I don't have any results yet!" she said happily although her eyes looked a bit sad.

"I know. I didn't come for results." He said in a low voice, he didn't know why, but he always used this voice when he spoke with her, he just had to.

"No? Why then? And where is my Caf-pow! Gibbs you know you should never come down without it, how often have I told..."

"Abby!" Gibbs was shouting and Abby calmed immediately down.

"I just wanted to offer spending our break together and getting our caffeine-fix refilled." He said with his lopsided grin.

"Yay! That sounds great!! My babies can do a while without me! So come on then."

She was already dragging him to the lift, faster than Gibbs could think. He just had to smile about her being so full of energy and being so happy about everything. And he mentally smacked himself; in the last time he was thinking too much about her, he was still her boss, well, kind of.

Once again the elevator was taking a long time to come down, but Abby was chatting cheerily about her last night with the nuns. He had been there twice, so he already knew most of them by name. When the elevator finally were inside the elevator it started moving, but about two third of the way it suddenly stopped. Abby and Gibbs looked at each other.

"Gibbs, I think you overstrained it!" she was laughing

Gibbs was already deciding that today he should have better stayed in bed. He pulled out his cell and called McGee.

"McGee!" Tim shouted into his phone

"Get the elevator to run again. Quick!" Gibbs ordered

"On it boss!" Tim said, but already was talking to the dialling tone.

Gibbs and Abby started chatting again, but suddenly the elevator fell down a good distance, causing Abby and Gibbs to stumble and finally fallind down, with Abby lying on top of Gibbs.

"Oh God, Gibbs!! We're going to die. I'm not ready to die yet. I still haven't done everything or told everybody how I feel, and I can't die today, I've promised my parents to come over this weekend...."

"Abbs!" Gibbs was trying to catch her attention. "We're not going to die!"

"But you have no idea, how fast the machine could fall down, and there is now way we're going to survive this." Abby shut her eyes, trying to not let her tears fall down, but they did nevertheless. She started to move, trying to get off of Gibbs, but with the slightest move the machine started to fall down a bit more.

"Gibbs, I'm sorry, but I have to stay on top of you!" She said with a twinkle in her eyes. Her face was just a few centimetres away from his and then she started to laugh.

"Why are you laughing Abbs?" he asked, nearly starting to laugh himself.

"Well, it could be worse. Imagine I would be lying on Vance, urgh that makes me shudder or imagine Tony on top of you, starting to quote a movie in which this is happening too." Abby was laughing again and now Gibbs was joining her.

But then they stopped and they could just look into each other's eyes, they were lost on their own thoughts. Gibbs and Abby both wanted this, wanting to be with the other, but never in this kind of situation, but both were too stubborn to admit it.

Abby was thinking about all the persons she already had to apologize, all she hadn't called quite a while, and most about the person she never told she was in love with and currently lying under her.

Gibbs on the other hand, was just thinking about Abby. He had come to terms that his life could be over every day he went to work, so it was nothing new to him. But he hadn't told Abby, what he really felt for her. There was always rule 12 that kept him from doing it and she was also so much younger than him, but nonetheless, she was the first person he really loved after the death of this wife and child. He didn't want to lose Abby now, not ever. This was also a point why he didn't tell her, he never knew for sure, what Abby was feeling and he didn't want to risk losing their friendship.

They both were snapping back to reality the same moment, looking into their eyes and seeing the love the other one held. Their faces were slowly moving closer and their lips started to touch. They were about to intensify the kiss when Tony was calling from above that they would get them out now. They both jerked back and somehow looked guilty. It was only a few minutes later when a fireman came down and first took Abby out of the box and then Gibbs. Meanwhile upstairs Ziva was holding a Caf-Pow! and a coffee for them and Ducky was also there, to make sure they were alright.

"Thank god, we got you back! It reminded me of a story back in England...." Ducky was chatting away, but Abby and Gibbs weren't listening. They had their eyes locked, but they were unreadable. After a few moments Gibbs broke the contact and went home. Abby was really feeling horrible. She didn't know, if now, she had lost her best friend now, or if Gibbs would ever talk to her again, or bring her Caf-Pow! or protect her. She also decided to go home and later on talk to him or so, but first she needed a hot bath to relax and after this some ice cream.

Gibbs fled home to his boat. He started to sand it, like he always did when he had to think. The small kiss was amazing; it even felt better, than Shannon's kisses, although, they were amazing, but then looking into her guilty face broke his heart. He didn't know what would happen now, did she like it? Did he destroy their friendship? Will it be awkward now? God, he really had to stop thinking and just wait to see what'll happen.

Gibbs cell was ringing, but he wasn't in the mood to answer it and Abby spoke on his answering machine.

"Gibbs, well you know in extreme situations people react differently than they normally would, they react extreme. So everything that happens in an extreme situation can't be count 'cause it happened in an extreme situation and it is extreme and wouldn't have happened if this situation didn't exist...." then there was a short pause "I don't want to lose you." Abby was nearly whispering now trying to stop the sob that came out while saying it.

That broke Gibbs heart. How could Abby think she would lose him because of a kiss?? The next thing he knew was, that was running up the stairs and driving over to Abby. A few seconds later he was in her apartment. She was lying on the sofa, cuddling Bert.

"Abbs" Gibbs spoke in a gentle voice. Abby was now facing him, her eyes red from crying and her hair down. She looked so fragile. He was now sitting on the couch too.

"How can you think that you can lose me? I promised you I'll always be there!" he was now stroking her cheek.

"But!...I...but you looked so guilty, like you didn't wanted this to happen and then you just left, without checking that I'd be fine." Tears were now running down her cheeks again

"You were in the company of the other and Ducky said you were fine. I... I just had to get out to think." His thumb was drying her cheeks

"Abbs, I never told you, but today showed me, I should have done it a while ago. I really love you, sometimes I even think more than I loved Shannon. But I was so afraid to tell you this, I never knew if you seriously meant all the flirting and stuff. And you're a lot younger than me. Why would you want me?"

Now Abby was crying even more, but she was smiling.

"Gibbs!" her voice cracked "I always meant it! I loved you so much, that I even stopped dating. I never dated one after Mike, I just couldn't and wouldn't."

And then Gibbs was kissing her, this time a real kiss, fuelled with passion and lust, which had been built over all this years.

After this kiss they were both panting for air and then Gibbs repeated his sentence:

"Abbs, I said, I'll always protect you and I meant it!"

"Does it mean, my whole life?" she was joking

"At least, as long as I'm alive, yes!"

And they shared another kiss again! Forgetting the traumatic events of this day and Gibbs last thought was, that he was happy, that he did went to work today.


End file.
